El maestro pokemon
by guardian de amourshipping
Summary: Una maestra cuenta a sus alumnos la historia de el ultimo campeón del torneo mas importante, contara sus relaciones, amistades y los mas emocionantes combates pokemon, mientras que uno de sus alumnos se encuentra muy interesado en encontrar a ese maestro. AMOUR.
1. leyenda del maestro pokemon

" _Hola chicos esta historia la escribí desde el capitulo del beso pero hasta ahora me animo a subirla, bueno sin mas los dejo con este capitulo y espero que les guste, como ya saben pokemon no me pertenece, solo esta historia, disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía y las batallas tienen lógica del anime"_

* * *

 **La leyenda de el maestro pokemon**

En una pequeña escuela en la región de kalos cerca de ciudad luminlaia había un pequeño grupo de niños de nuevo ingreso que estaban muy felices de estar ahí, un niño le dijo a su maestra "¡Maestra! Cuéntenos la historia de el ultimo campeón de el torneo de campeones" todos los niños asintieron alegremente, esto era algo que le tocaba explicar cada año a sus nuevos alumnos pero a ella le encantaba.

"esta bien niños siéntense"- le decía la maestra a los niños con una gran sonrisa.

"había una vez un entrenador de pueblo paleta que tenia a un pikachu como su primer compañero algo extraño pues a los niños en la región de kanto se les da a elegir entre Charmander, Squirtle o Bulbasaur pero este entrenador

Se había quedado dormido en su primer día así que tuvo que quedarse con pikachu aunque al principio estos no se llevaban nada bien con el tiempo se hicieron mejores amigos, nuestro entrenador viajo por todas la región de kanto junto a dos lideres de gimnasio, brock y misty, Ash fue recolectando todas las medallas de la región para competir en la liga, en su camino capturo muchos pokemons convirtiéndolos en sus mejores amigos, cuando llego la liga de kanto Ash no era muy experimentado y perdió quedando así entre los dieciséis mejores, pero nuestro entrenador no se rendiría tan fácil." dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

Todos los niños estaban muy emocionados con la historia pero había uno en especial que venia de pueblo paleta en kanto y también tenia a su pikachu puesto que este entrenador era su mas grande modelo a seguir.

"Y ash viajo por muchas regiones conociendo amigos nuevos y capturando muchísimos pokemon pero por desgracia aun no había podido ganar ninguna liga regional aunque había ganado mucha experiencia y títulos importantes como el trofeo de las isla naranjas y vencer la pirámide de batalla y así nuestro entrenador llego a la región de kalos"- todos los niños chillaron emocionados.

"Cuando llego a kalos ash era un entrenador muy experimentado capturo a pokemons muy fuertes, el viajaba junto al líder de ciudad luminalia Clemont y su pequeña hermana Bonnie también lo acompañaba una amiga de la infancia, Serena que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el aunque Ash estaba tan concentrado siempre en sus batallas que nunca se dio cuenta, Ash había completado a su equipo pokemon que ya muchos conoceréis"- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa todos los niños asintieron.

"entre ellos estaba su siempre leal pikachu, goodra el pokemon mas resistente y amigable del mundo, talonflame era un pokemon rápido y feroz en batalla, noivern ash lo cuido desde que estaba en su huevo y lo entreno para convertirse en un pokemon muy fuerte y capaz de todo, hawlucha un pokemon muy fuerte y poderoso su orgullo no le permitía rendirse nunca, y greninja"-todos los niños posaron sus ojos en la maestra pues este pokemon era muy famoso- " este pokemon se escapaba de sus entrenadores pues el estaba esperando a un entrenador que sacara todo su potencial hasta que conoció a Ash y comenzó su viaje con el, juntos se hicieron muy poderosos tal punto de conseguir una transformación nunca antes vista comparable con la fuerza de las mega-evoluciones y de los pokemon legendarios."

"Ash recolecto todas las medallas de kalos y estaba listo para la liga, no le costo mucho meterse a las semifinales donde enfrento a su rival y amigo shouta, donde libraron una increíble batalla cada uno dio lo mejor de si hasta que Ash salio como el vencedor y se metió a la final donde enfrentaría a un rival sumamente poderoso que contaba con la mega-evolución, el enfrentamiento fue feroz peleaban a la par, los pokemons caían hasta que llegamos a la gran final, mega-charizard X contra el greninja de ash, yo pude ver esa batalla con mis propios ojos y puedo decir que jamas había visto una batalla igual, eran muy rápidos y poderosos el campo de batalla se rompía por tanto poder, hasta que llegaron los ataques finales greninja hizo un gigantesco disco color rojo un ataque nunca antes visto mientras que charizard respondía con tierra viva, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y todo se detuvo, un silencio total hasta que greninja no pudo mas y quedo debilitado"- los niños no podía creer algo así " alain había salido victorioso después de ese gran combate, pero dice la leyenda que esa fue la ultima vez que greninja cayó debilito."

"justo después de eso kalos estuvo bajo ataque del team flare su líder Lyssandre quería destruir todo para que solo los elegidos pudieran vivir en el nuevo mundo pero para ello tenia que destruir por completo el mundo y para eso había atrapado a las dos partes de zygarde pero la pequeña niña Bonnie y se hermando Clemont pudieron liberarlos, Ash junto a sus amigos y los lideres de gimnasio le hicieron frente a un monstruo con forma de zygarde, ni el campeón de hoenn ni la campeona de kalos podían hacerlo frente, ni el mismo greninja, las cosas parecían terminar los pokemons se quedaban sin fuerza pero un milagro ocurrió amabas partes de zygarde se juntaron y crearon al zygarde 100% y con unos cuantos ataques lo destruyo junto al malvado Lyssandre, la paz llego a Kalos, pero el grupo de amigos se tenia que separar, Ash tenia que seguir su viaje para convertirse en un maestro pokemon, serena viajaría a hoenn para probar suerte con los concursos pokemon, mientras que Clemont tenia que hacer sus responsabilidades en kalos como líder de gimnasio y Bonnie aun era muy pequeña para viajar sola, el día de la despedida serena estaba especialmente triste pues el chico del que se había enamorado se iría y ella no tenia el valor de decirlo y no lo hizo, aunque se prometieron reunirse 5 años mas tarde todos juntos en la región de kalos y así se separaron."

" Ash por su parte regreso a kanto por su revancha y esta vez salio vencedor ganando así por primera vez una liga regional pero es no se quedaría ahí siguió viajando por todas las regiones y ganando sus ligas aunque no era todo sencillo, mientras que Serena se había convertido en la mejor coordinadora de la región de hoenn y sinnoh ya habían pasado casi cinco años así que deicidio volver a kalos para cumplir su promesa, pasaron los años y no se sabia nada de Ash, Serena tenia el corazón se le había destrozado pues el chico del que se había enamorado nunca llego, llevaba cinco años de retraso para entonces serena era la reina de kalos que mas tiempo había durado había olvidado totalmente sus sentimientos por ash"

"Ash ya era era un chico maduro, durante esos 10 años había ganado las ligas de todas las regiones en las que había estado hasta que le llego su invitación al torneo de kalos, en la portada salia alain que al parecer se había convertido en el encargado del laboratorio, salio también el actual campeón de kalos y Serena la reina de kalos, al ver esto Ash se le rompió el corazón no había cumplido su promesa de hace cinco años sabia que sus amigos jamas lo perdonarían, el se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por serena un par de años después de salir de kalos, pero no tuvo el valor de decirlo así que nunca se presento en la región de kalos otra vez, pero esta vez tendría que hacerlo."

" el torneo había empezado, Ash era un entrenador muy poderoso y avanzaba de ronda relativamente fácil, Ash había intentado hablar con sus amigos pero como lo sospechaba ninguno quiso hablar con el, en especial serena que estaba muy enojada por el hecho de que no volvió hasta cinco años después de que lo habían prometido, ash se encontraba en la final contra un rival muy duro llamado Tomas, ambos se habían quedado solo con un pokemon cada uno, Tomas con su mega-venasaur y ash con su greninja, ash no quería llegar a estas alturas pues tenia un secreto desde que se había separado de Serena no había podido hacer su transformación única."- todas las niñas hacían expresiones de ternura mientras que los niños se quejaban al ver que su héroe se había hecho débil por culpa de una mujer.

"la batalla continuaba era muy feroz las personas que recordaban a greninja pedían a gritos su transformación, Ash estaba en apuros parecía que perdería volteo a las gradas para ver la cara de decepción de sus fanáticos, y se encontró con la de serena que tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas pero también una sonrisa, traía en la mano aquel listón azul que ash la había regalado, serena le dijo algo que nadie supo pero hizo que el corazón de ash latiera como cuando tenia 15 años, y sucedió el corazón de ash y el de greninja se sincronizaron y se dio acabo la transformación tan poderosa, el publico gritaba de emoción y ash y greninja vencieron a su rival coronándose por fin como campeones de kalos, lo primero que hizo ash antes de recoger su trofeo fue saltar a las gradas y besar a Serena."-los niños hicieron sonido de asco mientras que las niñas se imaginaba poder tener su propia historia así, la maestra los miraba con una sonrisa. -"el publico aplaudía mucho ante esa escena tan tierna el campeón de kalos y la reina de kalos se daban un tierno beso y así esta pareja vivió su vida tranquila durante tres años hasta que llego a kalos el legendario torneo de campeones. Que solo se celebra una vez cada 30 años"

"Ash como campeón de kalos estaba invitado a participar y acepto con mucho gusto ash había dejado de viajar de región en región y se había dedicado a entrenar y pasar tiempo con su novia, había mejorado mucho en esos tres años, el torneo empezó con los mejores entrenadores del mundo dándolo todo ash había ganado la semifinal cuando vio contra quien le tocaba enfrentarse en la final entro en shock era un antiguo conocido y rival contra el que le había tocado enfrentarse antes, ash estaba bastante desanimado pero el apoyo de Serena y de todos sus amigos de otras regiones que habían venido desde muy lejos solo para verlo triunfar, ya era el día Ash tenia que enfrentarse contra su antiguo rival tobias, la batalla comenzó pikachu contra un latios."

-¿pero maestra eso esta permitido, puedes usar legendarios?- pregunto un alumno sorprendido al igual que los demás.

-claro que si, Josh, la única regla es que el competidor deberá usar el equipo con el que gano el torneo de su respectiva región- respondió su maestra.

"después de una larga e intensa batalla pikachu salio ganador, pero ash sabia que en ningún momento podría confiarse pues tobias era el rival mas fuerte que había visto jamas tobias saco a un groudon que de tan solo un ataque pudo vencer a pikachu" -todos los niños estaban sorprendidos- "Ash saco a su noivern que con su increíble velocidad esquivaba cada ataque de groudon, pero groudon con un roca afilada pudo vencerlo, Ash saco a su hawlucha que aunque era muy pequeño pudo vencer a groudon con un par de golpes, tobias saco a su darkrai lo cual sorprendió mucho a Ash creyó que lo guardaría hasta el final, el combate fue muy feroz, hawlucha estaba recibiendo mucho daño pero se orgullo lo obligaba a continuar y después de un efectivo golpe logro eliminar a darkrai, Tobias saco a su latias que fue tan rápido que no dejo a ash ni reaccionar y de tan solo un psíquico logro vencer a hawlucha, Ash saco a su Talonflame fue una batalla muy rápida Ash ordenaba a talonflame usar nitro-carga hasta que pudo igualar a la velocidad de latias, pero de un giga-impacto y brave bird ambos quedaron debilitados, dejando a ambos con tan solo dos pokemon, Tobias saco a su Palkia un colosal pokemon de aspecto temible y poderoso, mientras que ash saco a goodra que no retrocedió ni un centímetro al ver a Palkia, Ash en voz baja le ordeno que hacer a goodra para que nadie supiera su estrategia, mientras que tobias le lanzaba ataque tras ataque pero goodra no caía tenia una voluntad de acero, aunque todo el mundo estaba confundido, Serena tenia una gran sonrisa, sabia que todo iba a la perfección, cuando Ash noto que goodra se empezaba a cansar le grito (¡ahora!) y fue cuando todos entendimos que pasaba, ash había ordenado a goodra a usar venganza, una gigantesca bola de luz blanca apareció de la boca de goodra y lanzo con toda su fuerza, por primera vez en todo el combate vi miedo en la cara de tobias que ordeno a Palkia usar protección, pero no sirvió de nada ni un pokemon como Palkia pudo aguantar ese golpe, goodra estaba tan cansado que también se debilito, y fue aquí donde comenzó la mejor batalla que he visto, la recuerdo muy bien.

Vamos greninja -decía ash con determinación en los ojos, mientras que tobias solo lanzo su pokebola.

El pokemon que salio de ella dejo a Ash frió, el publico se preguntaba que pokemon era ese, pero la cara de ash se puso pálida al ver que este pokemon empezó a mega-evolucionar era un mega Mewtwo Y, Ash se recupero y dijo -podemos con esto greninja es nuestro sueño- greninja solo asintió.

¡psicocorte! -ordeno tobias con ferocidad, a lo que greninja esquivo con facilidad y respondió el ataque con corte, que dio en el blanco.

Eso es greninja usa shuriken de agua- ordeno ash pero mewtwo lo esquivo con facilidad y le acertó una esfera aural que le causo mucho daño a greninja.

¡Ahora!- grito Ash y comenzó su sincronía todo el publico aplaudía.

El combate se tornaba cada vez mas intenso nadie retrocedía y fue cuando ash volteo a ver a sus amigos apoyándolo con todas sus fuerzas algunos emocionados y otros preocupados y volteo a ver a serena quien le volvió a decir algo que desconozco y ash sonrió se volteo su gorra y sonrió.

Greninja es hora de acabar con esto- y greninja cargo aquel disco rojo una vez mas tobias preocupado dijo- mewtwo con toda tu fuerza usa esfera aural- mewtwo cargo una esfera aural mucho mas grande de lo normal ambos ataques dieron en el blanco.

El publico se quedo callado nadie podía ver nada por el humo que cubría el campo de batalla cuando el humo se disipo greninja se encontraba de pie frente a ash, mientras que mega-mewtwo flotaba frente a tobias todo esto parecia mucho a aquella vez en la que ash perdió la liga de kalos contra alain.


	2. final

El publico se quedo callado nadie podía ver nada por el humo que cubría el campo de batalla cuando el humo se disipo greninja se encontraba de pie frente a ash, mientras que mega-mewtwo flotaba frente a tobias todo esto parecía mucho a aquella vez en la que ash perdió la liga de kalos contra alain.

La diferencia es que esta vez mewtwo perdió su transformación y en cámara lenta cayo debilitado todo el publico estallo de la emoción y los amigos de ash gritaban su nombre, ash se acerco y abrazo a greninja y grito con emoción mientras que Serena aparecía por donde Ash había entrado al campo detuvo a su novio que estuvo a punto de desmayarse después de tan fiera batalla lo sostuvo y le dio un beso, la gente recordó la misma escena de hace tres años y todos aplaudieron de nuevo a el nuevo campeón"- la maestra sonreía ante la cara de felicidad de los niños y a sus escenas imitando a ash en plena batalla- "desde ese día esa batalla es recordada en cada liga pokemon en la región de kalos para conmemorar a nuestro campeón, pero no todo era felicidad ni bien salio del estadio, Ash sintió que algo lo llamaba al bosque, se separo del grupo y fue al centro al curar a sus pokemons y después se dirigió hacia el bosque donde se encontró a su viejo amigo zygarde quien le informo de un gran peligro que estaba por azotar en kalos y que necesitaba que greninja se fuera con el, ash no le hacia ninguna gracia esto pero tuvo que aceptar por el bien de todos así que tuvo que despedirse de greninja, unos años mas tarde greninja junto a zygarde protegieron kalos del ataque de varias organizaciones criminales que se habían reunido y desde ese día se le conoce a greninja-ash como el legendario pokemon salvador de kalos, greninja-ash era tan poderoso que podía transformarse aunque Ash se encontrara lejos, pero ese día greninja-ash fue gravemente herido lo que significaba que ash también cuando ash fue a buscarlo estaba siendo atendido en el centro pokemon ash espero a que se recuperara y se lo llevo a casa, pero desde ese día nunca mas se le volvió a ver a ninguno de ellos, ni a greninja, ni a ash, ni a la reina de kalos Serena, como ustedes saben este año se celebrara un nuevo torneo de campeones y se dice que Ash estará ahí para verlo"- decía la maestra muy feliz mientras terminaba su historia.

¿Pero que les paso a los pokemons de ash eso fue hace mucho no se han muerto?- preguntaba un alumno muy preocupado.

¡oh claro que no! La leyenda dice que Ash tiene un vinculo tan poderoso que hasta que el muera sus pokemon morirán con el, nadie seria capaz de combatir con ellos.-explicaba la maestra.

¡wooooow!-exclamaron todos los niños y se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta que solo quedo uno, Josh.

Maestra, ¿usted sabe donde se encuentra ash en estos momentos?-pregunto.

Mmm no, porque habría de saberlo Josh, tal vez este en pueblo paleta el viene de allá.-le respondió su maestra.

Pues usted es esa pequeña niña, la amiga de ash, hermana de Clemont.- al escuchar eso la cara de bonnie se transformo a una de sorpresa.

¡Vaya! eres el primero en darse cuenta Josh, eres muy inteligente esta bien te diré donde esta, te pareces mucho a el ahora que lo pienso apuesto que le gustara conocer a tu pikachu.- Josh no hizo mas que sonreír de la emoción, bonnie se acerco al oído de red y le dijo.

Gracias bonnie.- le contesto Red y salio corriendo del salón de clases para buscar a ese legendario entrenador.

Josh junto a su pikachu, siguieron el camino que les indico bonnie hasta llegar a pueblo Boceto, la ciudad natal de Serena, camino por el pueblo hasta que llego a las orillas y vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención una casa muy grande que parecía un laboratorio pokemon, y justo a un lado iba pasando un pikachu, Josh rápidamente toco la puerta de la casa, un señor de unos 50 años le abrió la puerta.

¡Hola!¿en que puedo ayudarte? - contesto alegremente el señor.

U-usted es el campeón – respondió Josh nervioso.

Ash sonrio y dejo pasar a Josh y su pikachu entro atrás de el y se sentaron en la sala.

¡vaya! Tienes un pikachu – ash levanto al pikachu del piso y le acaricio la cola y de pronto el pikachu soltó una descarga Josh intento quitarle a pikachu pero también recibió la descarga, mientras por la puerta de atrás entraba una mujer con una canasta con bayas, era Serena que se reía de la escena pues hace muchos años que a su esposo no le pasaba algo así.

¡wow! Ese pikachu es fuerte -dijo recomponiéndose y acercándose a su esposa para darle un beso, y tomo un postre y le dio uno a Josh los tres se sentaron en la sala platicar.

¿y bueno josh, que haces aquí? -pregunto serena alegre.

Pues estaba en clase y mi maestra, descubrí que era su amiga -ash y serena sonrieron -y le pedí de favor que me dijera donde se encontraban ustedes porque me quiero convertir en el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo – dijo josh con determinación.

Serena le sonrió y le dijo – y lo lograras, ya lo veras, tiene la misma cara que tenia Ash cuando eramos chicos.

A josh le brillaron los ojos, y Ash miraba orgulloso a su esposa.

Ven josh, quiero mostrarte algo – dijo ash y salio a el jardín trasero de su casa donde le presento a una gran parte de sus pokemon, Josh casi se desmaya cuando vio a greninja el pokemon mas poderoso y famoso esta ahí frente a el. - lo mas importante es tener toda la confianza en tus pokemon y así te convertirás en un gran entrenador, aunque el camino sea difícil la recompensa siempre ser mejor – esto lo decía mirando a todo lo que había logrado mucho mas allá que cualquier trofeo, tenia su propia casa con la mujer que ama y a todos sus pokemon viviendo juntos en verdad era un sueño.

Josh había pasado mucho tiempo en casa de ash y serena ya se estaban despidiendo de el y su pikachu.

¡Alto! Me gustaría saber que fue lo que le dijo a ash en sus torneos para que recuperara la fuerza – dijo Josh un poco nervioso por la pregunta.

Nunca te rindas... - comenzó a decir serena.

Hasta el final – termino Ash, y tomo su mano y ambos sonrieron.

Entonces Josh se dio a vuelta y con una sonrisa corrió junto a pikachu hacia su aventura, con es frase en la cabeza, el jamas la olvidara.

* * *

bueno eso es todo, una historia muy sencilla pero espero que les haya gustado no soy escritor así que no me maten.


End file.
